With You
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: "I've learned that when you love someone you have to do what you need to do to make sure they're happy." Oneshot featuring Baron/Alexa, Corey/Charly, Dean/Becky, AJ/Charlotte, and Seth/Carmella.


**AN:** This oneshot is for CelticPrincessx3. This is a belated birthday oneshot for her. I took some of her favorites and paired them together. I hope you enjoy this, Danie!

* * *

 **WITH YOU**

* * *

 **Baron/Alexa**

The RAW women's champion sat in her motel room, looking through instagram and twitter reading through the comments that fans were leaving. She didn't realize that she was so despised. People were saying that she couldn't wrestle, she was overrated, and that she got where she was because she knew the right people to suck up to. Alexa knew she should just ignore what the fans were saying on social media, but she couldn't help it.

Her boyfriend of three years, the Constable of RAW, Baron Corbin walked the through the door of their motel room, his bags in tow. While the two usually traveled together, they rode with different people tonight. Baron rode with his best friend and RAW announcer, Corey Graves. Alexa rode with Charly Caruso. "Hey, babe, sorry I'm late." He looked over to his girlfriend and noticed the defeated look on her face. "Are you okay?"

The blonde unglued her eyes from her phone and looked up at her boyfriend, who set his bags down on the floor beside hers near the door. There was sadness in her blue eyes. "I didn't realize how much people disliked me."

Baron sighed, walking to the bed that Alexa was sitting crossed legged on, taking a seat beside her. He put his hand on her back, running it smoothly up and down. "I'm sorry. I know how you care about people think of you, but honestly, those same people that are criticizing you are the same ones who have nothing better to do with their time and are jealous because you are the best thing going in the RAW women's division."

Alexa chuckled, roughly wiping her eyes trying to stop any tears from falling. "Thanks, Bear, but I feel like you are just saying that because you have to."

"Look at me..." The RAW women's champion nervously turned her head to look into the brown eyes of the man who held her heart. Baron took Alexa's smaller hand and covered it with his larger one. "I am not just saying that, Lexi. You're honestly the best woman on RAW right now. You're the only one who can consistently get a reaction from the crowd and make them invest in what you're doing."

"Then why are people bashing me on social media for?"

"Like I said, people have nothing better to do and they are just jealous. C'mon, babe, you're gorgeous, talented, and the top of the women's division. You're a fucking triple threat."

Alexa let out a little giggle. "You have such a way with words." She smiled as he grabbed her by the waist and positioned them back further on the bed. He was leaned against the headboard, his hand still on her waist and she was resting her head against his chest, cuddled into his side. "I don't know what it is, what you have this amazing talent for making feel better."

"It's kind of my job as your boyfriend to make you feel better. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my girl stay miserable?" He looked down and smiled at her before giving her a kiss. She let out a whining moan, crashing her lips onto his again before grabbing his shirt and positioning him on top of her. He ran his tongue along her lips and she opened her mouth letting his tongue fully access her mouth. She reciprocated, running her tongue into his mouth and pretty soon, their tongues battling for dominance. He broke the kiss and looked down at the beauty beneath him, whose lips were kiss swollen. "See, I think I am doing a pretty good job taking care of you."

"You're not doing a good job right now since you're talking. Shut up and kiss me." She grabbed him by the neck and planted her lips on his.

* * *

 **Corey/Charly**

"I don't understand what's got you all horny over Mandy. Is she the reason why you haven't wanted anything to do with me the past couple of months?" Charly Caruso had a hurt tone in her voice. She was backstage at Smackdown, and she watched her boyfriend, Corey Graves fawn all over Mandy Rose once again. Usually she let those things go, but today was a special date for them and while she thought it was special, he didn't seem to think anything of it. It was the date of their one year anniversary where they became an official couple.

"Char, you know that I mean nothing by it whenever I talk about Mandy. After all the time this has been going on, why are you just now getting upset about it?"

"Why are you turning this around on me for? You're the one who is fawning over another woman whenever you're in a relationship."

Corey put his hands up in defense. "Charly, sweetie, is everything okay with you? Usually you laugh at some of things I say about Mandy cause you know I don't like her like that. I love you."

The brunette put a hand on her forehead and sighed. "It's just that today is a special day for us and you don't seem to remember. While all I'm thinking about is this special date, all you seem to be thinking about is Mandy Rose and all her perfection."

Corey furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. So, he understood now why Charly was upset. She thought that he forgot about their one year anniversary as a couple. Of course he didn't forget. This is the woman he spent so much time trying to get with; there was no way he would ever forget about anything dealing with them as a couple. He grabbed both of her hands and looked at her beautiful face that was full of sadness. "Baby, I didn't forget about this day. How could I ever forget anything dealing with us?"

"It's just..." She sighed. "...It's just that you are always talking about Mandy and how beautiful she is and how she is God's greatest creation and it makes me think that you don't feel any type of way for me anymore." She started getting tears in her big brown eyes.

The tattooed man wiped away the tear that was lingering down her cheek. "If anything, it's the opposite. You mean so much to me and everyday I spend with you, I fall in love with you even more."

Charly sniffled. "Really? You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that." He took a tattooed hand and put it on her face, caressing the soft skin. "I love you. Now, c'mon, let's get out of here." He took her hand and interwined their fingers. He went to the locker room and grabbed his belongings, so they could head back to the motel.

Little did she know, he was going to propose to her whenever they got settled into their motel room.

* * *

 **Dean/Becky**

The Lunatic Fringe walked out of the Performance Center, feeling accomplished with what he'd done. He's been out on the shelf for the past six months with an unfortunate triceps injury that came at the wrong time. Everything was coming back full circle with his career. He was teaming with his best friends Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns again as The Shield. The injury occurred at the TLC Pay-Per-View when he landed awkwardly on a table.

He got out his phone and tried calling his girlfriend for two years to update her on his performance, Becky Lynch, but the call went straight to voicemail. A frown come upon his handsome face, wondering why Becky's phone went straight to voicemail. It wasn't strange if his phone went straight to voicemail because he hated using the phone, but it was strange for hers to do that; considering she was always on it.

He got into the rental vehicle and drove to the condo he was staying in temporarily until he was done with his training in Florida. Dean really missed being at the house he shared with Becky in Las Vegas. Not only did he miss being out in the desert, he missed her and seeing all her stuff meshed with his. Not that he would ever tell her that.

Within fifteen minutes, he was at the condo. He got out and grabbed his gym bag, walking to the door and unlocking it. Dean walked inside, set his bag down, and shut the door; however, he froze in his spot when he spotted an orange haired woman in the kitchen. The woman turned around and flashed him the biggest of smiles. "I see you made it back. How was the training today at the Performance Center?"

The Lunatic Fringe walked to the Lasskicker and enveloped her into a giant hug. How he missed her holding her in his arms. "I'm so glad you're here. I have missed you so much. I called you whenever I got out of the Performance center, but your phone went straight to voicemail."

Becky got out of his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't tell me ol' Deano is getting all soft me on me now."

He placed his hands on her hips, pressing his lips to hers. "I think being a certain Lasskicker has made me all soft. Besides Roman and Seth and sometimes they get on my last damn nerves, you are the only one who is worthy of seeing this side of me."

"Good to know that I am worthy to Dean Ambrose."

"You better believe it, baby."

"But, I am sorry that I didn't answer your call. I had my phone off cause I wanted to surprise you."

He kissed her again. "You certainly did that, Bex."

"So, how is your training and rehabbing coming along?"

He grabbed Becky and held her bridal style. "Why don't I show you just how well it's going?" He carried his Lasskicker to the bedroom where we was going to show her just how well everything was going.

* * *

 **AJ/Charlotte**

"I still can't believe that ESPN thought that I was worthy of appearing in their body 10 issue. Still unreal to me." Charlotte Flair was facetiming her boyfriend for the last year, the current WWE champion, AJ Styles. Charlotte was currently off the road due to having surgery on a ruptured breast implant and AJ was in Australia doing promotional work for WWE.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Charlotte? You need to stop being so hard on yourself and realize that you're the most marketable woman in the WWE right now."

The Queen sighed. "You're right; you know that I've always had self esteem issues."

"There's no need to feel that way though. You're so gorgeous and you have a body to die for. Trust me, I would know."

Charlotte felt a blush sustain on her cheeks. "Stop it, you're making me blush."

"I'm sorry." The Phenomenal one chuckled. "But, it's true. You are so beautiful and you absolutely deserve to be in that issue."

Charlotte smiled. She wanted to know how in the world she got to lucky to end up dating the most amazing man. Her and AJ started out as friends, but whenever she ended up on Smackdown during the superstar shakeup last year, they became even closer and by some miracle, one night AJ asked her on a date and now here they were a year later as strong as ever. "You're so amazing. I don't know how I ended up being the woman who gets to call AJ Styles hers."

"That's because you're amazing too my Queen." A beautiful smile coming along his handsome face. Charlotte could just sit there the whole time on facetime with AJ and be perfectly content just seeing his smile.

"How long until I get to see up, close, and personal?" She's been two weeks without seeing The Phenomenal one in person and it was driving her insane.

"Three more days, dear, three more days. We got this."

"You're right. Just three more days. I can hold out that long."

"I dislike this, but I have to go. I need to go to bed so I can get up early for my early flight back to the states. Just remember, three more days and I'll get to see that gorgeous face in person."

Charlotte smiled. "Love you, see you in three days." She sent him a wave.

He smiled and waved back. "Love you too, see you in three days, babe." He sent her a wink before disconnecting the call.

Three more days. As hard as that was going to be, The Queen knew she could handle that.

* * *

 **Seth/Carmella**

The Kingslayer and The Princess of Staten Island were laying outside stargazing right outside their home in Davenport, Iowa. They had been together for the past six months, thanks to their mutual best friend Bayley. Seth and Carmella were both single for awhile, both of them just getting out of serious relationships. Bayley who was tired of seeing her two best friends moan and complain about being single had a lightbulb go off in her head and decided to bring her two best friends together.

After the Royal Rumble event that was back in January, she set them up on date and considering they had been in a relationship for six months after that date, the results were great.

Carmella was skeptical at first dating another co-worker because of how bad her breakup was with fellow wrestler, Big Cass, but things were going great with Seth and she was forever grateful for Bayley bringing them together. Seth was unsure if it was smart for him to enter another relationship after seeing his last three relationships were disastrous, but Carmella was different than any of the other women and he would forever thank Bayley for leading him to Carmella.

Carmella took a hold of Seth's hand and squeezed it, causing him to look at her and smile. "You know, I never thought I would enjoy laying out on the ground in front of a cornfield looking out into the night sky, but this is one of the most amazing experiences of my life."

"I'm surprised how open minded you've been since we started dating. I mean you let me blast Parkway Drive in the car and that's not even your kind of music. You've seen them live in concert with me, albeit you didn't have a good time, but you still went with me because you knew I wanted to go."

"I've learned that when you love someone you have to do what you need to do to make sure they're happy. If you're happy with listening to Parkway Drive even though that's not my cup of tea; I'm happy because you're happy."

"Tell me how in the hell Cass was stupid enough to break up with you?"

Carmella rolled her eyes and Seth chuckled. "Cass and I breaking up was for the best because if we hadn't broke up then Bayley wouldn't have set us up and I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"I guess everything happens for a reason, huh?"

The Smackdown women's champion smiled. "Absolutely. I'm glad that all this stuff that happened to us happened because it lead us to this moment right here."

The Kingslayer rolled on his side so he could be near Carmella. He placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You're pretty incredible."

"Oh, I know. You don't have to tell me, I know that I'm F-A-B-" She was interrupted whenever his lips were on top of hers again. He positioned himself on top of her, the stars in the night sky shining over them.

* * *

 **A/N:** What did you think, Danie? Hope you enjoyed this. And I hope you other readers enjoy this too. Feel free to favorite or review. Thanks.


End file.
